The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A traditional automobile seat includes a generally horizontal seat base and a seatback coupled to the seat base at an obtuse angle for supporting an occupant of the automobile in a seated posture. The occupant of the automobile sits, facing a forward direction, upon a cushion provided to pad the seat base with his feet resting on the floor and his legs extending outward beyond the cushion. The seat can optionally be provided with a mechanism for horizontally adjusting the position of the seat relative to the floor of the automobile, as well as a mechanism for adjusting the angle between the seatback and the seat base.
A tall occupant having long legs will typically adjust the position of the seat toward a rear of the automobile to enlarge the leg room between a front portion of the seat cushion and a forward barrier of the automobile cabin. Doing so allows the tall occupant to extend his legs as much as possible to enhance his comfort while riding in the automobile. By extending his legs, the tall occupant also allows his thighs to rest somewhat flat on the seat cushion, thereby providing support to the tall occupant's thighs. However, the longitudinal length of conventional seat cushions is insufficient to extend beneath the entire length of the tall occupant's thighs, causing them to extend unsupported beyond a front portion of the seat cushion.
Similarly, an automobile seat tailored to provide thigh support to a tall occupant causes discomfort to a short vehicle occupant. In such cases, the longitudinal length of the seat cushion extends too far forward beneath the short occupant's thighs and even beneath the knee of the short occupant. Thus, while seated, the short occupant cannot bend his legs at a suitable angle to allow his feet to rest on the floor of the automobile's cabin. Also, if the short occupant is driving the automobile then the longitudinal length of the seat cushion may make it impossible for the driver to reach the pedals when seated normally. In such case, the driver would be forced to sit at the edge of the seat in order to reach the pedals.
Previous attempts to devise a vehicular seat to accommodate occupants of varying heights have focused on allowing adjustment of the longitudinal length of the seat cushion. To this end, the front portions of said seats have been made adjustable, independent of the remainder of the seat cushion. The occupant can manually adjust the position of the front portion relative to the seat cushion, thereby providing thigh support where needed. However, such a configuration leaves a gap between the adjustable front portion and the rest of the seat cushion, making the occupant uncomfortable while seated in the seat.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a vehicular seat having an adjustable thigh support that is easy to use and accommodates occupants of varying heights without leaving a noticeable gap.